As the data storing capacity continues to rise, the demand for higher transmission rate has been on the increase, which means the increase of clock frequency and dramatic decrease of the rise time in the server storing industry. The SAS and PCIe channels of most current connectors will be subject to crosstalk during communication when used simultaneously, which should be avoided.